User blog:Zadymek/Ogre tactics
Some musings on fighting Mr silk lingerie lover. Strategic evaluation #Very fast and very resistant enemy, both physical damage and stagger/knockdown. Definitely Strength of ~270 and stagger/knockdown power of 200 are the minimum for this fight. #Magic damage is defnitely an asset when fighting an Ogre, especially Lightning damage. #And also debilitations: doesn't have particularly strong resistances, except Blind. Minor resistance to Curse: 2-3 Skulls should handle this. #Prefers to attack females, to the point where it doesn't give a crap about anyone else attacking it up front. #Weakpoints: face and legs (stagger/knockdown). Attacks Counter attack - when has climber near its face will cover its eyes and immediately retaliate with puches if was attacked. Back slam AKA Back suplex - when having climber on its back will try to crush it by falling backwards. Arm guard - when has lost a quarter of its health will start assuming guard position by covering its head with arms. Repeated attacks may provoke its counter attack. Charge - charges toward the target and strikes with its outstretched arm Flying puch - jumps forward following with a punch Uppercut - strong upward punch able to knock up its target. Flurry of blows - executes series of puches while chasing its target Heavy leap - leaps forward dealing minor damage. Overhead slam - jumps up and slams down with clasped hands. Dropkick - notorious wrestling move, usually done after charge. Ear clap - smashes fists togethether at victims head. High knockdown power. Regular grab - grabs target in front of it and immediately starts muching it. If the victim is male and can take many enough bites (2-3) Ogre will be knocked down immediately. Opportunity Grab - usually happens after knocking down the target with Fist clap. It will then flee with it to watch it closely for a moment and then much. Again, if it will grab a male and he can take 2-3 bites, knockdown. : BTW Everfall Ogre has problem with this cause it runs down the descent and releases the victim for some reason. Very rarely it ends up actually taking a bite. Rampage - when slightly below half health will start to rage. Gains improved speed, stagger resistance and damage. Warning! Raging Ogre attacks males and females indiscriminately. Double arm slam - when raging Orge performs longh range jump attack ended with down slam with its both arms. Pawn Knowledge flags *struggle with it when it lies knocked down *experience Back slam *weight it down when it misses its charge *break through its guard *hit it hard enough for it to cover its face Tactics #Weighting down staggering Ogre may cost noticeable amount of stamina if the climber will fall down with Ogre. Jumping off right after Ogre starts falling will prevent this. #Solo climbing fallen Ogre "up front" will trigger holding it down struggle and deplete Stamina quickly. Grabbing on top of its head or waiting a moment after fall will prevent struggle. Two or more party members holding down the fallen Ogre will lose less Stamina. Pawns can learn this behaviour so full party is very useful in this fight. #Just as many other agile enemies Ogre has lowered knockdown resistance when mid air (like jumping and dropkicking). Shooting it or Perfect Blocking while mid air will make it fall instantly. #Vulnerable to stagger when watching a grabbed target or munching on it. Strong enough attacks to its arm will stagger it just like with Drake attempting Possession of a Pawn. #Strong attacks to the face (eyes and nose, not the whole head) when it gets up will stagger and even knock it down, repeatedly. Now, I have a real problem figuring out how to deal, more easily, with rampaging Ogre. I mean apart from obvious: rusted setup and overpowering it with gear found that when angry it uses its back slam less. So when was climing back of its head I was able to punish it with nomen omen impunity. But that's all. Any more ideas? Category:Blog posts